YUNJAE's WORLD : Jaejoong's Able
by RulesBreaker13
Summary: [NS] YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE! IT'S ABOUT YUNJAE. ONLY YUNJAE. Y-U-N-J-A-E. Kekeke. Inspired by my Indonesian Literature examination question XD soft FF Happy yomimasu kawaaaan
1. Chapter 1

This FF dedicated for #26thPrinceShimDay

Oh GOD seriously, I'm being Shim Changmin's hardcore fans now *_*

Sekedar summary, cerita pendek ini dibuat saat guru Sastra Indonesia saya memberi ulangan. Dan salah satu soalnya adalah membuat cerpen dengan klimaks ditentukan namun cast bebas. Jadilah cerita ini...haha XD jadi ingat, ini bukan FF, tapi cerita pendek. Hidup untuk Pak Tris aka guru Sastra Indonesia saya yang telah memberi inspirasi ^_^ selamat membacaaa~

Bagi yang ingin tahu soalnya, seperti ini :

Seorang ibu yang janda mempunyai seorang putri yang duduk di sekolah setingkat SMA. Suatu hari pacar si putri mendatanginya untuk diajak menonton film di bisokop Surabaya. Pada kejadian yang sama sang ibu yang janda ini sakit diare (JUJUR GUE NGAKAK XD WAKAKAKA. SOMPLAK ABIS INI GURU -_-)

Hari Minggu yang cerah dengan matahari bersinar dan saputan awan putih. Melodi indah terdengar dai beberapa burung yang hinggap di dahan pohon, lagu selamat pagi yang indah bukan? Ditambah dengan semilir angin pagi yang sejuk, menambah keceriaan di hati. Beginilah pagi yang diimpikan Jaejoong. Namun apa daya...

Angin dingin menusuk kulit berhembus lewat celah-celah jendela kamar Jaejoong yang masih bergelung dalam selimut putihnya. Sesekali terdengar gerutuan dari bibir cherry kissable-nya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendengar gemuruh dari atas langit. Mengintip sedikit, cuaca di luar benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya. Langit kelabu karena awan mendung begitu tebal mencekam.

Hell. Dalam keadaan seperti ini dia merindukan Yunho yang berbuat yang iya-iya...lumayan, untuk menambah kehangatan di pagi yang dingin ini. Ooh, betapa jantung Jaejoong berdegup lebih kencang saat memikirkan bagaimana lengan kekar kekasihnya itu membelitnya sempurna... ugh...

'_Splash!'_

"Ugh..." Jaejoong terkejut sebal mendapati eommanya berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan kesal.

"Eomma... tak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara biasa saja? Eomma pikir aku tumbuhan yang tiap pagi harus disiram" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambut hitam legamnya yang terkena cipratan air dari gayung yang dibawa sang eomma.

"Tidak akan pernah Jaejoong sayang... jika kau terus-terusan memelihara sifat malasmu itu! Ayo cepat mandi!", gertak Heejun, eomma Jaejoong sambil tetap berkacak pinggang.

"Malas kata eomma? Yaaaa... semester lalu aku peringkat satu, mana bisa aku dibilang malas", ucap Jaejoong tidak mau kalah. Tapi tetap saja ia beranjak dari kasur empuknya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Sebentar ia menghela nafas melirik bayang-bayang langit dari jendela kacanya. Aih~ mengapa mendung?

Setelah beberapa saat, dengan hanya menggunakan bathrobe Jaejoong keluar kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju cermin besar yang dapat memantulkan bayangan seluruh dirinya. Mengecek rambut, oke. Wajah, mulus. Bibir? Masih kissable. Uhm... badan? Jaejoong menahan nafas saat dengan perlahan ia menurunkan bathrobe dari pundak kanannya. Tak terasa ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Bathrobe itu terus melorot hingga separuh dadanya. Tangan Jaejoong berhenti saat tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya bagaimana seandainya namja bermarga Jung itu melihatnya? Apakah pagi yang dingin ini akan menjadi hangat? Ahh... Jaejoong merindukan bibir berbentuk hati itu sekarang. SANGAT.

"JAAAAEEEE!", suara Heejun memecah ketakziman Jaejoong melamun. Hellyea. Untung saja, hampir ia horny. Jaejoong menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Wajah si pervert Yunho memang ampuh untuk membuatnya... ehm... horny. Okey.

Oh lihatlah pemirsa... masih dengan bersungut –sungut Jaejoong menatap lemari pakaiannya yang kini terbuka lebar. Ia telusuri dai kanan ke kiri, bawah ke atas, demi mendapatkan satu stel baju yang cocok dan membuatnya fuckable. WHAT!? Ohno, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ingin rasanya mencekik Yunho. Ini semua karena Yunho!

Ooh, poor Yunho... Jaejoongmu tersayang menggunakanmu sebagai alibi...

Tidak-tidak... maksud Jaejoong adalah pakaian yang cocok untuk kencannya dengan Yunho akhir minggu ini. Yah... kali ini harus spesial. Jujur saja taraf kangen Jaejoong pada Yunho sudah melebihi kecepatan maksimum(?). Dua minggu terakhir mereka tidak bisa bertemu bahkan berkomunikasi dengan apapun karena Yunho sedang ada observasi lapangan di pedalaman Borneo mengenai Anakonda oleh universitasnya. #oke ini ngaco -_-

Teringat bagaimana tadi malam namja bermarga Jung itu meneleponnya. Bukan main senang hati Jaejoong mendengar suara bass dari kekasih hati, separuh jiwa raga...sepiring berdua... Jung Yunho. Rencananya sih hari ini Yunho akan mengajaknya menonton film di bioskop. Mereka sepakat akan menonton _'The Jackal is Coming'_. Jaejoong ngotot memilih film ini karena ada Song Jihyo, artis favoritnya. Awalnya Yunho mengelak, namun ia akhirnya iya-iya saja ketika tahu bahwa pemeran utamanya adalah Hero, artis korea yang stylenya benar-benar uke. Hey bray, seme mana yang tidak meneteskan liur melihat uke yang begitu fuckable? Oh God, tebakan kalian benar. Yunho menyukai Hero, tapi... ssst, jangan biarkan Jaejoong tahu. Ok XD

'_Sraaashhhhh'_

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Baiklah, hujan sudah turun. Apa mau dikata? Dengan sedikit lunglai Jaejoong mengenakan celana dalamnya yang ber-merk _Calvin Klein_ dan kaos dalam ber-merk _Kappa_. Lalu jeans biru dongker dan kaos rajutan lengan panjang tipis berwarna hitam terawang. Well, DIA MENGGIURKAN. Cuaca di luar dingin... ya, Jaejoong tau itu. Tapi kalian pasti lebih tahu... ada Yunho yang akan menghangatkan. Betul? Hahaha xD #ketawanista

Sedikit berderap karena perutnya yang lapar, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Di sana terlihat eommanya –Kim Heejun- sedang berkutat dengan mesin pencuci piring otomatis. Setelah mengecup pipi kanan eommanya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi Jaejoong duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai sarapannya dengan roti dan selai stroberi.

Sejenak ia teringat kembali akan rencana Yunho hari ini.

"Eomma...", kata Jaejoong.

"Hmm...", balas Heejun.

"Hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Yunho, kami akan menonton film di biokop. Akan sangat mengecewakan jika eomma tidak memperbolehkan", ucap Jaejoong hati-hati sambil ttepa mengunyah rotinya.

"Kau berharap aku memberi izin?", Heejun menebak tepat sasaran.

"Eomma sangat pintar! Aku kagum akan eomma! Jadi... baaimana? Boleh?", tanya Jaejoong was-was.

"Jae...kau tahu penyakit eomma jika turun hujan kan?", Heejun menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan lembut. Ia sangat tahu jika momen seperti ini jarang ada sejak Yunho masuk unversitas. Kadar sibuknya jauh bertambah dibanding saat ia berada di tingkat akhir SMA. Jika kesempatan kali ini ia melarang Jaejoong, maka dua bulan lagi Jaejoong bisa menemui Yunho. Sang ultimate seme idaman para uke (?).

Heejun berpikir bagaimana fisik Jaejoong nantinya selama dua bulan tidak diberi _service_ oleh Yunho. Betapa ia ingat waktu suaminya masih ada. Rasa itu sungguh menyiksa dengan hebatnya! Oke CUT! Jadi para pemirsa tahu kan siapa sebenarnya yang mempengaruhi otak uke fuckable aka Kim Jaejoong itu? Hahaha XD

"Eomma... eomma tahu bahwa bertemu dengan Yunho sekarang sulit sekali...", rajuk Jaejoong sedikit memaksa. Hey, bukan salahnya ingin berduaan dengan beruang pervert itu. Salahkan saja hasratnya -_- #plakk

"Tapi Jae...penyakit eomma...", Heejun meletakkan apron merah yang tadi ia pakai di sampiran kursi. Ia menatap Jaejoong serius, sedangkan yang ditatap agak sedikit jengah.

Oke baiklah! Jadi begini, penyakit eomma Jaejoong aka Heejun ahjumma adalah diare. Well, bukan diare akut memang. Dan... saya akui diare bukan penyakit ang bonafit #loh. Setiap hujan turun, otomatis suhu udara akan berubah menjadi turun. Dan ini adalah masalah bagi Heejun. Ia akan sering pergi ke toilet atau bisa dibilang setiba-tiba diare karena hujan... aneh bukan? Biarlah, kan saya yang buaat :D #plak. Nah, namanya orang diare berarti terkena dehidrasi atau lambat laun kekurangan cairan... dan ini yang akibatnya fatal... jadi terkadang Jaejoong izin sekolah menemani ibunya menikmati hujan yang memiliki pengertian berbeda diantara keduanya.

Belum sampai Heejun menghela nafas mengenai kelakuan putrinya, Heejun merasa bahwa perutnya bergejolak menahan sesuatu...

Rasanya panas dan sedikit perih...

TBC.

NGANTUUUKKK TT_TT

DELETE OR LANJUT? .-.

Yang review di FF Utsukushii Egao sama BUG FF jeongmal gomaweo yaaaa XD

Kekeke

Yang BUG kena WB~ lalalala .-. #plakk


	2. Lovey Dovey

Heejun tau ini saatnya, awal dari penderitaannya. Tak tega rasanya melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang rupawan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sesuai dengan script yang diberikan oleh guru saya, sang ibu harus terkena diare! #plak

"Eomma, pegang lenganku, aku akan mengantarmu ke toilet", Jaejoong berhati-hati memapah ibunya ke toilet di dekat ruang makan yang juga dekat dapur.

Hhh~ sepertinya tuhan memang tidak berkehendak membiarkanku dan beruang mesum itu bermesuman(?). Biarlah, toh masih ada waktu lain. Aku yakin Yunho akan mengerti. Aku menyanyangi eomma….namun aku juga cinta JUNG YUNHO!

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Peduli Changmin bagaimana penampilannya sejenak. Hellno! Di FF manapun, konflik seharusnya beredar pada cinta segi tiga atau berapa terserah. Bukannya malah terhalang oleh ibu yang sakit dengan tidak elitnya.

_Plak!_

Kesadaran menampar Jaejoong. Tidak seharusnya ia berpikir seperti itu. Kali ini hellyeah, ia mencoba menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada.

_Bruumm…ckiiiit_

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, sebuah mobil audy berwarna hitam terparkir dengan elegan di depan rumahnya. Dengan sedikit bantuan polesan KIT, mobil audy itu terlihat sangat keren dan mengkilap di bawah guyuran hujan. Ingatlah, AKU JUNG YUNHO. HA.

Pemuda tampan yang bernama (ah… pasti sudah tertebak -_-) Jung Yunho sedikit tergesa mencapai teras rumah Jaejoong. Di awal perjalanan dari rumahnya sih baik-baik saja. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba langit menggalau dan menangislah ia. Ck, seperti bayi saja. Desis Yunho dalam hati. _Ugh Yunho-sshi, monolog mu nggak banget -_-_ /slapped/

Anggap saja rumah sendiri Yunho-a, ujarnya dalam hati. Perlahan tanpa membat suara, Yunho memutar kenop pintu utama dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah, terus ke belakang. Oh para Yunho shipper, bisa kalian lihat bagaimana manlynya cara seorang Jung Yunho berjalan? Okey, bayangkan sebuah pose dari Jung Yunho yang menurutmu WOW. Saya sebagai penulis cerita ini mempersilahkan anda untuk menggambarkan sendiri bagaimana _looks_-nya.

Kalau saya sih….. membayangkan Yunho seperti di MV Wrong Number, tapi mengenakan skinny jeans dan kaos putih gading dengan jaket kulit berwarna coklat. Intinya, dia begitu…errr SEKSI.

Langkahnya melambat dan sedikit seringai membingkai wajah tampannya (JUNG YUNHO ITU TAMPAN) . Bagaimana tidak? Bisa terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana BooJaenya duduk lemas dengan kepala ditumpukan pada lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja makan. Sekali bibir merah merona ugh tidak tahan kissablenya itu membentuk suatu manyun yang AAARGH! (author mati), okey… bibir Jaejoong benar-benar kissable.

'_Poninya yang sedikit panjang'_, ujar Yunho dalam hati. Tak mengapa, ia mencintai BooJaenya bagaimanapun juga.

Entah mati rasa atau bagaimana, jarak Yunho yang tinggal selangkah benar-benar tak disadari Jaejoong.

"Enghh…Yun…."

Suara apa itu?

Mengapa Jaejoong mendesah?

Apakah mereka sedang dalam tahap pertama melakukan yang iya-iya?

Apakah mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka….

PLAK!

Lupakan pikiran bejat kalian~

"Jae-ah, miss you so badly", Yunho mengecupi puncak kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang menerima hugback dari Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil menggumamkan suara yang tidak jelas. Surprise! Ia tak menyadari kedatangan Yunho. Jadi… pelukan ini mengagetkan dan oh, hangat sekali di udara yang dingin tak tau malu ini -_-

Di dukung udara yang dingin, Yunho menyamankan rengkuhan lengannya pada leher Jaejoong, dengan posisi iamasih memeluknya dari belakang. Jaejoong yang duduk menyulitkan gerakannya. Perlahan diturunkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan bagian belakang telinga Jaejoong.

Kalian para readers mengakulah, kalian tahu bukan bagian sensitive dari seorang Kim Jaejoong?

Oke, untuk hal ini Yunho kesal karena para YJS di seuruh dunia tahu titik sensitive Jaejoongnya. Kalian berhati-hatilah (?)

"Jae…. Hmmmm…. Apa kau tidak kangen padaku?", bisik Yunho seduktif. Sengaja ia beratkan suaranya dengan posisi bibir yang hampir menempel pada bagian belakang daun telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tentu semakin menggeliat tak nyaman. Bibirnya sudah terbuka unuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun ada sesuatu yang terasa menggelikan di perutnya sehingga urung ia membalas perkataan Yunho. Benar-benar namja pervy di belakangnya membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Jae ahh… Boo…. Kau tidak menjawabku? Hm….?", Yunho makin garang menghembuskan nafasnya di titik yang tadi, benar-benar ingin menggoda.

Tangannya yang bertautan di depan tubuh Jaejoong langsung bersatu dengan tangan kekasihnya.

_Ahaha, rupanya ia sudah terbawa…_

Gumam Yunho dalam hati. Dengan senang hati Yunho mengelus jemari lentik kekasihnya itu. Mereka saling menautkan dan mengelus. Istilahnya berbagi kehangatan~

"Yun…. WHY YOU SO PERVERT?!". Yunho terlonjak akan sikap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berdiri berbali mengahdapnya, lalu membentak. Oh gee, what happen with uri Jaejoong? Hm?

"Berhentilah menggodaku seperti tadi", ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Ia cemberut lucu dengan tangan yang disedekapkan di dadanya. HEY SEMUA LIHATLAH! UKE SATU INI MINTA 'DIMAKAN' RUPANYA ==

"Aku? Berhenti menggodamu? Yang benar saja Jae sayang….", Yunho cepat mengambil suasana, ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah menggiurkan milik Jaejoong. Hellno, he is so fu*kable!

"Lihatlah wajahmu yang sekarang memerah sayang…. Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup tanpa godaanku? Betapa menyenangkan saat melihat dirimu gugup ketika aku mendekatkan wajahku seperti ini…hm… bagaimana sayang?"

Yunho mendekatkan secara perlahan wajah TAMPANnya ke arah wajah Jaejoong. Perlahan ia memiringkan kepala untuk mencari angle yang tepat, memperkirakan di posisi mana ia harus mendaratkan bibir berbentuk hatinya itu.

Seperti yang diduga, dengan cepat rona merah menjalar di wajah putih Jaejoong. Tak hanya dipipi, lihatlah telinganya! Wow, malu-malu Jaejoong begitu manis. Yo yang iri angkat tangan! -_-

Yunho tertawa kecil mendapat respon Jaejoong yang begitu cepat dan malu-malu. Pengaruh dari statusnya sebagai mahasiswa tak tau mengapa senang melihat yang muda seperti Jaejoong(?) tersipu malu. _Dasar ahjusshi pervy -_- _

"Kau….begitu berharap kucium ya?", Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dengan cepat saat menyadari kedutan bibir Jaejoong yang sedikit monyong (ingin memulai duluan ya eomma? Aokaok XD). Hampir saja ia tertawa guling-guling dilantai seandainya Heejun tidak berkata…..

"Yunho-a, kau sudah datang rupanya. Bagaimana kabarmu?", ujar Heejun dengan polosnya #plak

Jaejoong yang sudah siap meradiasikan tatapn membunuh pada Yunho terganti dengan gesture kikuk. Oh tidaaaak! Apakah tadi eomma melihat kami? Memalukan .

"Mengapa tidak jadi berciuman? Eomma ingin melihat kalian berciuman langsung. Tak tahukah kalian bahwa aku ini YunJae Shipper?", Heejun dengan jahil menaik-naikkan sebelah alisnya.

Jaejoong tambah kikuk mendengar perkataan eommanya. _Grrrr eomma kenapa jadi suka menggoda seperti Yunhooo?_

Sedang Yunho hanya menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang TIDAK gatal sama sekali. Well, ia pun gugup. Tapi ia menyadari sesuatu…. Calon mertuanya ini tak keberatan bila ia mencium Jaejoong. Jadi…..

_Grepp!_

Jaejoong mendelik kaget saat Yunho dengan tiba-tiba (lagi) menarik pinggangnya dan membuat dada mereka berdua bersatu, memperminim jarak dan jangkauan.

Udara memberat seiring dengan detak jantung yang berdetak semakin keras.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan helaan nafas Yunho di dahi dan terus menuju kebawah. Sedang Yunho tergelitik merasai nafas Jejoong di leher terus naik keatas ke dagunya.

Jaejoong sempat menutup rapat matanya saat jarak itu semakin mengabur. Tepat saat benda lembut itu menyapu pelan permukaan bibirnya, mata doe eyes Jaejoong terbuka mengejut.

Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan Yunho… namun apapun itu, ia merasakan ciuman mereka begitu special.

Tak ada lumat-lumatan, tetesan saliva atau desahan yang menjorok ke iya-iya.

Ini mengenai perasaan dan keelmbutan.

Jaejoong yang memang pada awalnya agak pervert hari itu(?) menekan pelan bibir Yunho. Bersama memadukan keselarasan, Yunho menggerakkan pelan kepalanya kearah kiri, sehingga bibirnya mengapit bibir bawah Jaejoong.

Tidak bisa dibilang lumatan sebenarnya, Yunho hanya mengecupi pelan bibir bawah Jaejoong, sedang Jaejoong mengecupi bibir Yunho bagian atas.

"Ngh…ngh…."


	3. Fate

**RHEIN-TANG**

**01.03.13**

Cast : ?

Genre : ?

Rate : ?

AN : Heeung :3

Yang spesial yang didulukaaaan (?)

Special thanks teruntuk kawan baru saya :

**just miku : **Terima kasiiih :D FF ini memang dianjurkan dikonsumsi sebagai snack kok ^_^ (?) dan ini sudah lanjut. Gimana? ._.

**NaraYuuki : **Arigatou nee-chan :)

**ChangChangDola : **Ayok sini pingsan sama sayaaa T_T

iyalah keren, papih gue '-')/ *plakk

iye bener si Yunho bener manly pisaaan...pelit ye si Jae kaga maau bagi si Yun dikit gitu...maunya sih saya ngicip dikit gimana rasa Yunho ._. #killed

**JejeVan :** *liatin kaka JejeVan guling"* astagaa...kesian aspalnya '_'

nah mari kita hidup dalam fantasi...hm... bagaimana jika sekarang Yunho memegang tengkuk Jae... lalu mereka... "Hmmm...nghhhh...aaaah" #plakk #gue meliar -_-v

**"Payment seorang author atau penulis atau writer itu sebenarnya adalah reaksi dari pembaca, apalagi jika tertulis"-_SayaSendiri_ ._.**

Sebelum baca ada baiknya baca arti lyric dari lagu TVXQ - Mirotic :

You want me, you've fallen for me, you're crazy for me  
You can't escape, I got you~ Under my skin  
You want me, you've fallen for me, you're crazy for me  
You are my slave, I got you~ Under my skin

My devil's ride, there's no place for you to hide  
How about **we enjoy it now**? I got you~ Under my skin

*mimisan*

**Kkk~ ini deh **

Jaejoong mengusap setitik air mata yang menetes. Menguatkan hatinya.

Semua yang ia rasakan benar-benar megerikan dan menyakitkan tiada tara.

Kalian tau apa yang terjadi pada eternal partner Jung Yunho yang terhormat itu?

Heejun meninggal. Ya, Kim Heejun, eomma tersayang seorang Kim Jaejoong. Menyedihkan sekali bukan? Yaah, begitulah hidup.

Sebenarnya tidak. Ini hanya akal-akalan saya yang membuat alur sepertni ini, haha #plak

Harus kalian semua tahu. Jaejoong menyayangi ibunya. Sangat.

Kalian semua punya ibu kan? Okelah jika bercerai atau bagaimana. Intinya kalian lahir pasti ada ibu (?). kalian mencintai ibu kalian masing-masing kan?

Ingat bagaimana kasih sayang tulus seorang ibu? Gee, sayangilah dan hormatilah ibumu (juga ayah) selagi masih ada. Jangan tunggu penyesalan menderamu.

Oke, jadi begini ceritanya. Ibu Jaejoong meninggal karena dehidrasi. Kalian tahu dia menderita penyakit…ehm….diare.

_Pssssst~ _

Untuk sebuah rahasia diantara saya dan anda sebagai pembaca, Heejun sebenarnya megidap penyakit kista. Kista penyakit di Rahim. Dan Jaejoong tidak tahu akan hal ini. Hey, siapakah ibu yang tega membebani anaknya dengan berita bahawa si ibu menderita penyakit yang tidak ringan ini?. Untuk jelasnya saya sarankan anda membuka Wikipedia.

Heejun meninggal lumayan mendadak. Kalian tahu ceritanya? Tidak?. Ugh~ baiklah, ini dia…..

Beberapa saat yang lalu…

"Nghhh….nghh….."

"Argh…. Hmm….. nghhh….."

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Jaejoong berteriak kaget, seketika melepaskan tautannya dengan Yunho.

Ada apa?

Kau pikir desahan tadi suara yang tercipta karena lumatan Yunho pada bibir cherry kissable milik Jaejoong? Tidak... lanjutkan membaca sampai bawah...

Heejun mencengkram perutnya dengan kuat. Penyakitnya kambuh! Sedikit mengerang karena rasa itu seperti perutnya dikerutkan dengan ketat.

"Nggh...ssshh...ahh..."

Gosh, haruskah ia mati dalam fanfic ini dengan sebuah penyakit?

Oke lupakan.

Kini tak hanya Jaejoong, Yunho ikut tergopoh membantu ehemcamerehem yang kini meringkuk di lantai merasai kesakitan di perutnya. Serasa sesuatu mencabik. Sakit.

Sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit dan pertolongan pertama, Heejun meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang. Terlukis sunggingan kecil di ujung bibirnya #menakutkan .

Tidak tidak. Harusnya bagian ini dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Kau pernah merasakan dimana sudut hatimu terasa berdenyut sakit? Itulah yang Jaejoong rasakan. Bukan sakit yang meradang, namun sebuah kekosongan yang tertinggal. Hey! Heejun IBU Jaejoong. Kalian tidak bisakah mengerti dan memahami perasaannya sekarang?

Keluarga Jaejoong utuh dan bahagia dimasa lalu. Ayahnya seorang pegawai bank yang makmur. Hidup mereka berkecukupan.

Sedikit membuka tabir masa lalu, jarak umur antara ibu dan ayah Jaejoong sekitar 22 tahun. Hey hey, cinta tak memandang umur, ingat?

Heejun berumur 28 ketika menikah dengan Kim Jongmin yang berumur 50 tahun. Bukan bermaksud menunda anak, namun pasangan suami istri itu belum dikaruniai anak hingga jalan 7 tahun pernikahan.

Kim Jongmin berusia 57 tahun dan Heejun 35 tahun, Jaejoong lahir.

Jaejoong remaja berusia 15 tahun, Kim Jongmin 72, dan Heejun 50.

Ayah Jaejoong meninggal dalam damai, sudah takdir. Penyakit tua.

Jaejoong mencintai ayahnya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Takdir tuhan, bisa apa?

Sudah masa lalunya.

Kembali ke cerita, kini Jaejoong yatim piatu.

Bukan Jaejoong menjadi durhaka. Namun ia merasa tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Segalanya sudah terjadi dengan hikmah dibaliknya. Itu pemikiran positif Jaejoong. Super sekali bukan?

Yang ada kini hanya ia dan Yunho yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Jaejoong. Sesekali Yunho mengusap pelan puncak kepala Jaejoong, bermaksud menenangkan hati kekasih termanisnya itu. Orangtua Yunho masih lengkap. Namun (karena dia adalah Tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat) ia sangat mengerti keadaan kekasihnya.

Tak ada lagi tetesan air mata disudut doe eyes Jaejoong. Menguatkan hatinya, ia berpikir tak mungkin merubah nasib dan ketentuan dari tuhan mengenai umur seseorang. Hatinya menghangat akan sentuhan dan usapan lembut tangan kekar Jaejoong pada pundak dan ouncak kepalanya. Meski berbeda, namun Jaejoong yakin kehadiran Yunho di sampingnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia yakin bisa melewati semuanya dengan baik, karena Yunho. Berterimaksihlah Jaejoong... karena author adalah YunJae shipper (readers : *gali kuburan buat author*)

"Jae-ah, gwaenchanha?", Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong sambil mengusap punggung tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Yunho-ah, gomaweo... jeongmal", Jaejoong menatap Yunho khidmat. Lewat sentuhan Yunho, ia membagi perasaan sedihnya.

Detak jantung Jaejoong yang tadi sempat melemah karena kejadian di rumah sakit, kini menunjukkan peningkatan. Apalagi kalau bukan senyum setipis tusuk gigi(?) dari Jung Yunho yang terhormat?

Jaejoong sadar betul akan perubahan sifat Yunho yang semakin dewasa. Mungkin dunia perkuliahan secara tidak langsung menempa sifat dan kepribadian Yunho menjadi lebih berkharisma. Banyaknya tugas yang diberikan dosen tidak membuatnya mengeluh, justru Yunho banyak belajar tanggung jawab. Dan...mengenai kharisma, (JUNG YUNHO TAMPAN. SANGAT. SAYA DAN ANDA PUN TAHU. KALAU BUKAN KARENA JAEJOONG, IA SUDAH MENJADI SECRET LOVE SAYA DISAMPING TUAN SHIM CHANGMIN YANG TER-errrrrr*?*)

Okeh, begini...

Yang namanya orang ganteng, tampan nan modis DAN pintar seperti Jung Yunho tidak mungkin dianggurkan begitu saja kan? Akuilah hai kalian para readers~ tidak mungkin kalian tidak menaruh perhatian (meski secuil) pada orang-orang yang dikaruniai wajah rupawan. Apalagi ini adalah JUNG YUNHO. Paham? J-U-N-G-Y-U-N-H-O.

JUNG YUNHO ITU NGGGGGUUUUAAAAANTEEEEEENG TT_TT (ini author harusnya mati daritadi. Bukannya nulis cerita malah fangirling gak jelas -_-v miaaan)

Pastinya para yeoja dan namja (yang berstatus uke pastinya) sangat berminat untuk 'sedikit' mengganggu Yunho. Entah dengan segala rayuan, undangan makan malam, nimbrung saat makan siang di cafe, kerja kelompok, belajar bersama (modus), dan lain-lain.

Namun kasihan untuk mereka semua, karena namja mesum kesayangan teman saya ini MILIK JAEJOONG, KIM JAEJOONG (ehem ralat, JUNG JAEJOONG).

JUNG YUNHO itu SETIA, Selingkuh TIada Akhir ._. #plakk

HELLNO. Yunho paham akan situasinya dan betapa Jaejoong protektif akan dirinya. Jadi katakanlah Yunho itu pandai membawa diri. Ia mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja namun tetap menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang yang memancarkan sinyal yang tidak baik. Begitulah, teman-temannya melihat Yunho sebagai sosok yang berkharisma, bahkan meski kharisma pun tidak bersosok. /plak/

Yunho tingkat berapa sekarang?

Mau tahu? Ck~ kalian kepoh. /mati/

Haha, benar... Yunho berada di semester 4 jurusan audio visual di Seoul University. Mengapa bukan di Dongbang atau Shinki university? Karena universitas itu sudah penuh dengan karakter Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam FF-FF buatan author lain (ngaco ==)

Sedangkan Jaejoong?

Jaejoong berada di tingkat akhir Seoul International High Scool. Hebat bukan? Mamih gue gituloh. Kekeke~

Jaejoong tidak semanja yang kalian pikirkan, tidak semanis itu, tidak seimut itu. Bagaimanapun ia tetap namja yang sudah dari jaman kakek moyang dulu itu mempunyai sifat cuek dan tidak pedulian. Hanya terhadap Yunho. Karena mau bagaimana ia bersikap layaknya namja didepan Yunho sang SEME forevaaa itu? Mau tarung ke-machoan? Ke-manly an? Atau kejantanan? Mending ke kasur deh kalau tarung kejantanan. Oke ini kotor.

Jaejoong dingin diluar hangat didalam. Itu kesan Yunho saat mereka sudah melakukan kegiatan 'uh ah uh ah' #yunowhat

Bagaimana awal mereka bertemu? Bagaimana bisa mereka menjadi kekasih? Apa karena YunJae shipper? Atau mereka memang real? #duakkk

Tidak tidak... serius deh, kalian tahu bagaimana kisah percintaan mereka pada awalnya?

Tahu?

Apa?

Mereka bertubrukan lalu saling melihat lalu tangan bersentuhan lalu jatuh cinta lalu jadian lalu pacaran lalu first kiss lalu first membuat love, lalu dan lalu.

SALAH.

Cerita mereka, ehem. Unexpected. Gila.

Tapi... apakah kalian tahu bahwa sepasang kekasih yang sedang saling menenangkan dalam perjalanan pulang sesudah dari acara pemakaman ibu Jaejoong mengalami kecelakaan?

Jangan kaget dan silahkan scroll down. Benar. Mereka kecelakaan. Tidak percaya? Silahkan lanjut membaca.

"Boo sayang... tanganmu dingin... sebentar, aku akan mengecilkan suhu pendingin dulu", Yunho menatap lembut pada Jaejoong yang sedang menggenggam telapak tangan kirinya erat.

"Heeung...", Jaejoong menggumam pelan dan tautan jemari mereka lepas.

Yunho tersenyum kecil pada Jaejoong, segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada timbol pengatur suhu mobil...dan...

BRUUAAAAKKK!

Kecelakaan tak dapat dihindarkan.

Mobil audy itu terlihat ringsek dan disegala bagian setelah sebelumnya mengerem mendadak karena sebuah trailer yang berbelok ke arah kiri secara mendadak tanpa adanya peringatan dari lampu sein.

Mobil Yunho menabrak sebuah bis yang melaju dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi dari arah berlawanan. Tragis.

Kabur...

Yunho merasakan cairan hangat menjalari telinganya...

Matanya mengabur, dan gelap.

Jaejoong meringis pelan. Sesuatu menohok dadanya. Nyeri, sangat.

Ingin ia berteriak, namun tak sanggup. Bibirnya kelu, gelap.

Apa yang terjadi sesudahnya?

Bagaimana para pejalan kaki dan seorang polisi yang berada di dekat kejadian memberi pertolongan pada Jaejoong maupun Yunho yang hm... tidak diketahui keadaannya? Mati or still alive?

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Hebat. Semua orang menoleh dan _freeze._

_Mengerikan...bahkan mobil audy itu sudah tidak jelas bentuknya. Hancur. Lihatlah bagian depannya yang sepertinya nafsu sekali mencium bemper bis beasr itu. Bibir depan audy dan bis itu hampir seperti menyatu...mengerikan, sangat._

A. Bagaimana awal kisah mereka? Bukankah kita akan membahasnya?

B. Oh tolong lupakan... tokoh utama kita sedang dapat musibah.

C. Kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan, oke? Setelah keadaan mereka membaik.

Enjoy deh yaa kawaan :D

review, critics, suggests, comments, flame, bash, ALL ALLOWED kok ^_^)~

**YUNJAE IS REAL. PROBLEM? LET VOLDEMIN KISH YEW THEN. K?**

Saya : YUNJAE NGGAK REAL! ADANYA YUNRHEIN! t(-.-t)

YUNJAE : *sodorin VoldeMin*

VoldeMin : *kiseu Rhein*

Saya : /mabuk kepayang/

HOT NEWS : RHEIN MATI MUDA DICIUMIN VOLDEMIN

Apasih ==

Baaaaaaaiiiiii :D


End file.
